


Lipstick

by Siberianskys



Series: The Interpersonal Relationships of Torchwood 3 [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Post-Episode: s01e06 Countrycide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Lipstick

Gwen couldn't believe that she was almost 20 minutes late for work after Jack had show uncharacteristic thoughtfulness in giving the team a second day off after their harrowing trip to the country, she'd spent most of that time hunting through the flat she shared with her boyfriend for her favorite lipstick when Rhys called her attention to the clock; cursing under her breath, she dashed through the rolling door and into the Hub nearly colliding with Ianto who was holding a tray with only her coffee cup remaining, taking it she smiled a thank you; her eyes then searched for Jack, Tosh and Owen her gaze first finding Tosh at her station and then Jack in his office having an animated phone conversation, before she could turn, she smelled Owen's cologne as he pushed a tube into her hand as he brushed by.


End file.
